Thomas the LEGO Engine's List of Trains in Better Late Than Never - Narrated By George Carlin and Ringo Starr.
Here are a list of trains that should look in the Thomas Breaks The Rules Full VHS by Thomas the LEGO Engine. List of Episodes *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes the Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes a Dip (George Carlin) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (Ringo Starr-US) Note *When Edward puffs over the bridge with a flatcar with Trevor on board, who is not introduced yet, and a caboose, he later has two coaches, five freight cars, and a caboose, while Henry follows with three coaches. Thomas tells Henry that he must run his train on time, or else he will be late, with himself, Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, thanks to the blaming of Bertie, and James being held up with two boxvans and a caboose at the station, due to Sir Topham Hatt's workmen being blamed by the engines. *When Duck puffs by, hauling three coaches, he collects six freight cars, and a caboose, he later tricks Devious Diesel into trying to take nine empty foolish freight cars from a siding, and takes six freight cars and a caboose. *When Diesel shunts a lot of freight cars together and attempts to tell lies about Duck to the other engines and freight cars, Duck bumps one, and pulls seven freight cars, and a caboose, and puts them in siding, hoping to have a rest in the shed, but leaves sadly when the engines turn on him. *When Duck tells Edward about Diesel lieing to him, he helps Edward with seven freight cars and a caboose, but escapes from them getting uncoupled from Edward, then crashes into a Barbar's shed, only for Thomas to come to his rescue. Now Duck knows that Diesel has been telling lies to him, and since the engines are sorry, Duck is so brave that he is wanted back at the sheds. *When Henry goes hauling four freight cars and a caboose, he takes three coaches out of the station, leaving Gordon to run into a ditch, and get out. *When Thomas teases Gordon with ten freight cars and a caboose, he collects Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, and heads away, but drops his three coaches off at the station, and goes to a mine for some freight cars. He goes past a danger sign and falls down a mine and comes home with Gordon after being rescued. *When Thomas feels sick, Edward takes him to the workers on his flatbed and a caboose, leaving Duck to take Annie, Clarabel, and Thomas's special coach out for a ride. When Thomas comes well, he collects Annie, Clarabel, and his special coach, but runs past the platform, and learns to be extra careful. One day, Thomas's fireman feels ill, a relief man takes his place, that he forgets Thomas's brake, which sends poor Thomas and his coaches leaving the station with Henry pulling into the station with five coaches, before Harold saves Thomas with an Inspector. Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17